Barbarian Camps
Barbarian Camps are scattered around the Map along with wildernesses and other players' cities, these camps contain invaders and can be scouted or attacked. When viewing the Map, if you select a barbarian camp, the message displayed is as follows: "Invasions of barbarians have become a threat to this province. Conquer this city and you may receive a trophy!" However, there haven't been any instances of barbarians attacking or pillaging player cities at this time. Table of Levels There are ten levels of Barbarian Camp and the higher the level the more heavily fortified the camp. Higher levels of Barbarian Camp require a larger army to defeat, however the loot that you will be able to plunder is also much greater. As you advance in the game, raiding barbarian camps will become a valuable means of procuring food for your growing army. It can be difficult to maintain supply needs through farming alone. Note: 1k = 1,000 and 50k = 50,000 etc. ... 1m = 1,000,000 Troop Requirements Your level in the technologies of fletching, metal alloys, poisoned edge and healing potions as well as your knight's combat skill will affect the performance of your troops in battle. You can raise your level in the different available technologies by going to the Alchemy Lab and getting your alchemists to research the relevant technology.The table belows shows the number of troops used to successfully attack barbarian camps, incurring zero casualities, and their technology levels at the time. 19:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC)DjohneseAdditional Information Needed Please note that this page is a work-in-progress. As information becomes available please update and don't forget to include your username below in the list of page contributors. level 1 Barbarian Camp 3,000 archers 100% no losses u can send 1000 but need to send 450 supply troops to get all the loot level 2 Barbarian Camp 5,000 archers 100% no losses, 1500 archers, 500 supply troops 100% no losses level 3 Barbarian Camp 10,000 archers 100% no losses level 4 Barbarian Camp 15,000 archers 100% no losses level 5 Barbarian Camp 20,000 archers 97% no losses 500 lost if u do level 5 Barbarian Camp 16,000 archers, 2000 militiaman, 20 wagons 100% no losses level 6 Barbarian Camp 30,000 archers 99.5% no losses 1000 lost if u do level 7 Barbarian Camp 40,000 archers/6 will be lost every time level 8 Barbarian Camp n/a DO NOT send 55k u will lose them all i aslo sent 86k and lost 20k level 9 Barbarian Camp 90k and au will lose a few thousand everytime level 10 Barbarian Camp Swordsman sent15,000 lived:14,998 sent:Archer 75,000 lived:72,230 to me level 8.9 and 10 are a waste of troops but i will let you decide that for your self Page Contributors *Jgl2h *Lady Clementine of the Hells Angels Alliance, Celidon27 *Lord Grundor of the Hells Angels Alliance, Celidon27 *Lord Kissinger of the Hells Angels Alliance, Celidon27 *marodex *toonsniped *Ultralord *Balou Defenders Of Camelot, Badon *Lord StoneyToker of Sick and Twizted Celidon27 *djohnese *FlameMLK, Lord MahirR2BQ of the Trinity Tigers Alliance, Rhon22 *Lord Ess10 Category:Battle